luneriafandomcom-20200214-history
Luneria Universe Timeline
5XX cyp -Arcturus de Chevalier is born in Clairville, Prance. -Prance goes to war with Germaneigh, Arcturus de Chevalier becomes a war hero and is named Marquis of the newly established province of Blackmist March, establishing the noble house of Maison Chevalier. -Arcturus de Chevalier passes away and is interred in the newly built family mosoleum on the grounds of the Chevalier manor, the words "From Humble Beginnings" are inscribed on his resting place. 924 cyp -18th Head of the House of Umbra is born 930 cyp -Baxton de Chevalier II is born Margrave of Maison Chevalier to Marquis Baxton de Chevalier I and Lady Selena in Clairville, Blackmist March, Prance. 932 cyp -Lord Abelard de Chevalier is born of Marquis Baxton de Chevalier I and Lady Selena. 936 cyp -Sanguine Song is born in Prance 951 cyp -Garnet is born in Equestria 952 cyp -Sir Alabaster de Chevalier is born of Lord Abelard de Chevalier and Dame Aelina in Clairville, Blackmist March, Prance 955 cyp -Heavenly Blue and Gatsby Grey are born twins. 956 cyp -Lucan of the House of Umbra is born of the 18th Head of the House of Umbra in Equestria. 958 cyp -Scarlet Mist de Chevalier is born Margravine of Maison Chevalier to Marquis Baxton de Chevalier II and Lady Sanguine Song in Clairville, Blackmist March, Prance. 961 cyp -Regal Craze is born in Equestria. 973 cyp -Dream Weaver is born in Caballa. 975 cyp -Scarlet Mist abandons Maison Chevalier, castes aside name and title to be with Lucan of House Umbra. 976 cyp -True Blue is born of Heavenly Blue and Morning Glory in Neighpon. 977 cyp -Star Seams is born in Caballa. 978 cyp -Clairville is born to former Chevalier noble Alabaster and Equestrian commoner, Garnet. -Silverwind is born of Soulwing and Spirit Speaker, Shaman of the Navapony tribe, in The Great Equestrian Plains. -Lucan and Scarlet Mist are married. 979 cyp -Baron Cromwell is born in Prance. 980 cyp -Willow Wisp and Witch Hazel are born twins of Scarlet Mist and Lucan in the Everfree Forest, Equestria. -Dreamcatcher is born of Soulwing and Spirit Speaker, Shaman of the Navapony tribe, in The Great Equestrian Plains. 981 cyp -Voltage X is born in Equestria. -Cheshire Grin and Glasgow Smile are born twins of Gatsby Grey and Regal Craze in Equestria. -Violet Plume de Chevalier is born Margravine of Maison Chevalier to Marquis Azure Wind de Chevalier and Lady Wilhemena in Clairville, Blackmist March, Prance. -Melody is born in Canterlot, Equestria. -Berry Blast is born of Cherry Fizz and Storm Strike in Equestria. 982 cyp -Quila Taibur is born in Equestria. 983 cyp -Chillwind is born in Gatesborogh, Equestria. -Graphite is born in Equestria. 984 cyp -Moxi is born in Gatesborogh, Equestria. 985 cyp -Soulwing passes away in the Great Equestrian Plains. 986 cyp -Thistle Charm is born in Equestria. 988 cyp -Thistle Charm's brother Thorn Charm takes position as her primary caregiver, the two move to the outer edges of Ponyville. 989 cyp -18th Head of House Umbra passes, Lucan receives the mantle of 19th Head of House Umbra. -Willow Wisp receives his cutie mark . 991 cyp -7/9/991 Plum Dreamer is born first prince of Neighpon of Wolfberry and Eternal Blue in Yotoequi, Neighpon. 992 cyp -10/1/992 Peach Bloom and Cherry Bloom are born first and second princesses of Neighpon of Wolfberry and Eternal Blue in Yotoequi, Neighpon. 994 cyp -12/6/994 Strawberry Song is born second prince of Neighpon of Wolfberry and Eternal Blue in Yotoequi, Neighpon. 995 cyp -Lorelei Hoshi is born of the wild magic in the Everfree Forest. -Thistle Charm receives her cutie mark. 998 cyp -1/4/998 Apple Star and Pear Bloom are born third prince and princess of Neighpon of Wolfberry and Eternal Blue in Yotoequi, Neighpon. -Cherry Bloom comes to Equestria during peace talks, remains in Canterlot. 999 cyp Almond Bloom is born the fourth princess of Neighpon of Wolfberry and Eternal Blue in Yotoqui, Neighpon. 1000 cyp - returns. -Princess Luna is purified by the Elements of Harmony. -Moxi and Chillwind consumate their relationship. -Cherry Bloom attends the Summer Sun Celebration, winds up staying in Ponyville as a peace envoy and an Agent of Friendship. Autumn -Princess Luna attends the Ponyville Nightmare Night celebration. -Dreamcatcher meets Melody. -Dreamcatcher is called on to treat Princess Luna's Nightmare. -The 2nd Nightmare Crisis occurs. -Canterlot is ravaged, reconstruction begins. -Dreamcatcher and Melody move to Ponyville during the reconstruction. Spring -Discord is released. -Clairville is cursed to alternate between male and female bodies. -Noir Moonstep and Dessin are torn from the screen during the showing of Moonrunner. -Clairville changes name to Clair. -Princess Mi Amore Cadenza ''' '''is married to Shining Armor in Canterlot, Equestria. 1001 cyp Summer -Reconstruction of Canterlot is completed. -Dreamcatcher witnesses Rogue Shaman attack on the Princesses, captures leader. -Lightning Step becomes Dreamcatcher's shaman apprentice. Autumn -Willow Wisp and Witch Hazel stumble upon the Star's Euphonos flowers in the Everfree Forest. -Construction of Luneria begins Winter .-Moxi and Chillwind leave Gatesborogh for Manehattan , meet Dreamcatcher and Melody during a stop in Ponyville. Spring -Lorelei's Star-Tree begins to wither and she falls ill. 1002 cyp -Lorelei seeks help from Twilight Sparkle, leading to her magic corruption and abandonment by the Wild Unicorns. 1003 cyp Winter -Moxi and Chillwind are married in Manehattan. -Timestep enters the timeline, age 5. 1004 cyp -Moxi and Chillwind drag Dreamcatcher to the beach, Chillwind blows up half the beach with a box of fireworks. 1005 cyp -Lorelei's Star-Tree is set alight. 1006 cyp -Beryl Blossom is born of Berry Blast and Sunset Rose during a storm in Canterlot. Winter -7/1/1006 Alicia de Chevalier is born Margravine of Maison Chevalier to Baron Cromwell and Marquise Violet Plume de Chevalier in Clairville, Blackmist March, Prance. 1007 cyp -Winter Wings is born of True Blue and Kimono in Luneria, Equestria. 1008 cyp -Ebon Heart is born in Equestria. -Clair moves to Luneria and opens Maison Chevalier. 1009 cyp Winter -Dreamcatcher begins hunting the Skintrotter. -Chillwind passes away due to illness. -Dreamcatcher returns for Chillwind's funeral -Moxi locks herself away in her appartment 1010 cyp Summer -Dreamcatcher finally convinces Moxi to leave her appartment, convinces her to move to Luneria. -Sunset Rose and Berry Blast break up, Berry takes custody of Beryl and returns to Ponyville later to shift to Luneria. Winter -Moxi meets Talli, the two begin a relationship. 1011 cyp Autumn -Moxi breaks her wing. -Tsukiko is born/discovered in a Bamboo plantation in Neighpon 1013 cyp Winter -Moxi and Talli end their relationship. 1014 cyp Summer -Moxi falls ill. -Dreamcatcher continues his hunt for the Skintrotter. -Dreamcatcher catches Moonpetal, the Skintrotter responsible for Chillwind's death and Moxi's illness. Brings Moonpetal to Moxi to give her a chance at vengeance, Moxi chooses to spare her life. -Dreamcatcher moves to Luneria Autumn -Moxi and Melody begin a relationship. 1015 cyp Winter - The friendship between Willow Wisp and Moonpetal grows, as the two become a couple. Summer - Witch Hazel becomes a regular at the Maison Chevalier and soon becomes good friends with Clair, much to Scarlet Mist's objection due to Clair's connection to the family the unicorn once belonged to. 1016 cyp -Ebon Heart and his grandmother are attacked by Timber Wolves , he escapes and is found by Dreamcatcher who takes him in to raise as his own son. Summer -Moxi is drawn inexorably to Prance. -Alicia de Chevalier runs away from home. -Moxi discovers Alicia de Chevalier, takes her in to raise as her own daughter. -Clair learns that Moxi is raising the Margravine of Maison Chevalier and the two get into a fight, wind up not on speaking terms. 1017 cyp Autumn -Moxi and Melody are married in Luneria, Equestria. 1018 cyp -Spirit Breeze is born of Dreamcatcher and Thistle Charm in Luneria, Equestria. -Glyph Hanger is born of Willow Wisp and Moonpetal in Luneria, Equestria. 1019 cyp -Clair becomes pregnant with Star Seam's illigitimate child. Moxi comes to their aid when she discovers that the lives of both Clair and the foal are at risk, with Witch Hazel agreeing to be the surrogate mother to allow the foal to be born. Moxi and Clair set aside their feud and renew their lost friendship. - During the pregnancy, Witch Hazel and Clair grow closer together and become lovers -Moxi and Melody choose to have a foal together, Moxi becomes pregnant with Melody's foal by means of Arcano Fertilization. -Alleria is born from her surrogate mother, Witch Hazel. -Merry Requiem is born of Willow Wisp and Moonpetal in Luneria, Equestria. 1020 cyp -Frosted Glass is born of Moxi and Melody in Luneria, Equestria. -Lagoona is born of Willow Wisp and Moonpetal in Luneria, Equestria. 1021 cyp -Timestep perishes, becoming an entity of time itself. - Princess Chrona is born.